highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dapplestrike
❝ In times of change, learners inherit the earth, while the learned find themselves beautifully equipped to deal with a world that no longer exists. ❞ —''Eric Hoffer'' Dapplepaw is a smoky-colored tom with sea-green eyes, extra toes and a broad build. One of the three children resulting from a fling between Stormeye and Spiderstep, he resided in RiverClan under Nectarstar's mentorship before going on his own journey. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(mother) x Turkish Van(father) Description: Dapplepaw is fairly stocky, with wide shoulders that he inherited from his father. His fur is smoky-colored, almost looking as if he had ash smeared into it. While his fur is predominantly dark grey, it has a few lighter patches. He has extra toes ("mitten-foot") on each paw as a result of his SkyClan heritage. His eyes are sea green. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Scent: Gait: 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Clever -' Usually quick to pick up on what's happening in a situation, Dapplepaw is inquisitive and wants to learn as much as he can. When being taught a skill, he doesn't often need explanations, preferring to learn and mimic by watching as opposed to speaking. * '''+ Creative -''' Dapplepaw is delighted by the prospect of coming up with anything new, and creating whatever he can manage out of any available materials has always been something that he's taken pride in being able to do. Whether his usage for his imagination will evolve into something that would benefit the Clan at large is yet to be seen, as that depends on what he chooses to do when he comes of age. * '''± Eccentric -''' To the dismay of some, he has a number of unusual habits/tendencies. Furthermore, his interests and behaviors don't exactly fall into any box, usually coming off as endearing to some or plainly odd to others. * '''± Sentimental -''' Possibly as a side effect of losing his mother early in his kithood, Dapplepaw fears forgetting those who have moved on from his life. As a result, he holds onto everything that he can, reminiscing and seeking solace in objects and memories that he associates with his loved ones. He is particularly prone to bouts of nostalgia, and when those occur he has a difficult time moving onto other things. * '''− Feisty -''' If pacifism was a spectrum, he would fall slightly towards the less peaceful end. This doesn't necessarily mean that he wanders around looking for fights, as his temper isn't quite at that level. Rather, this means that it's harder to get him to stand down when conflicts do occur, especially if he runs his mouth. * '''− Mercurial -''' Dapplepaw's moods and ideas remain unpredictable- considering that what he thinks or how he behaves often changes on a whim, he should not be turned to when times call for a reliable figure who makes steadfast decisions. '''Likes *Fish Scales **He hoards them in a location that is currently unknown, and will go to great lengths if it means getting his paws on some. *Wild Creatures **When terrapins were brought into the RiverClan camp, he tried to dedicate his time to them wholeheartedly. Since their release, however, he hasn't encountered any other fauna. *Crafts **He learned how to copy his mother's art by watching her create toys and trinkets out of shells, stones, fishbones, feathers and fish skins. While he loved seeing her make her crafts, he enjoys making them himself just as much. 'Dislikes' *Mud **He likes to keep his paws clean, and he doesn't leave the nursery on rainy days if he can help it. 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Stormeye, Oatkit, Reedkit, Spiderstep, Mudskip Age Range: 0-6 moons *Dapplekit is born to a medicine cat, Stormeye, in RiverClan. His mother raises him and his two siblings, Oatkit and Reedkit, on her own. Their father is a SkyClan warrior, and none of the trio have met him- he has very little, if anything, to do with their upbringing. *Stormeye becomes one of the victims in a string of murders, carried out by a cat named Mudskip. Her death is eventually avenged when Mudskip is exposed and killed by the Clan, although that only half-alleviates the grief of her three children. 'Apprenticeship' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Oatpaw, Nectarstar, Rocktumble, Bramblingkit, Mountainkit Age Range: 6 moons-present *He grows closer to Rocktumble's family. *Much to his dismay, the newly-dubbed Dapplepaw is apprenticed to RiverClan's leader, Nectarstar. While many apprentices would have been overjoyed at this opportunity, he dreaded his training due to the ever-present animosity between himself and his mentor. *RiverClan goes underground to escape the drought. Although Dapplepaw becomes ill as a result of the heat, he recovers in time to join the rest of his Clan. *Unsatisfied with the life that he currently led, he left RiverClan with the intention to return when he got older. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:RiverClan Category:Kit